Vehicle lighting devices, such as lighting devices for aircraft, are known. Lighting devices are generally required on aircraft for use as landing lights, taxi lights, search lights and so on. These lighting devices are used, for example, to better illuminate the runway during take-off and landing during low-light conditions.
A common type of lighting device used in these applications is the Parabolic Aluminized Reflector (PAR) lighting device. As used herein, the term “PAR form fit” is used in its conventional manner to describe the various types of lighting form fits for PAR fittings, which include PAR64, PAR56, PAR46, PAR38, PAR36 fittings, and so on. Devices which are adapted to have a PAR form fit are required to fit into an associated PAR fitting, such as the PAR fittings in certain aircraft canopies.
Presently, most lighting devices having a PAR form fit incorporate incandescent bulbs. Incandescent bulbs are generally less reliable and less power-efficient than LED-based lighting solutions. Although some LED-based lighting solutions exist, it is desirable to improve the efficiency and reliability of existing solutions.